


Fractured

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fractured Friendship, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry is a people pleaser, Hermione had enough, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if Hermione had enough? What if she finally takes a stand? What if Ginny pushes her over the edge of her fractured friendship with Harry? What if she wants no part of the 'Golden Trio' anymore?This story is a plot bunny that has been running rampant in my head.Angst AF
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don not make money off this, it's for fun and I work for a living so I get money there.

Hermione sat under her favoured tree in the Weasley orchid with a book in hand. She sat there and stared at the same paragraph for the past ten minutes, she could not help the twinge of hurt she currently felt at Harry’s outburst upon his arrival. He had ripped them apart about their lack of concern and communication during the summer. She did try though, she looked through the telephone directory and found that the Dursley’s number was not listed and even if she did find it, there was no way that they wouldn’t have got in trouble. Not as if he cared enough to listen anyways, it was not as if she had done it intentionally, she had been given strict instructions by the Order, something that she could not violate. It was for the best, as Professor Dumbledore said.

A cool breeze swept over her as she unconsciously touched her scar she now wore along her chest. Frowning, she found herself doing it a lot recently, When Madam Pomphrey had revealed the wound, she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. It was a hideous thing, a deep laceration that ran in-between her breast, an angry purple line of puckered skin and it made her look and feel fragile and horrid; Madam Pomphrey assured her that it would heal but this was a dark curse and it would take a longer time for it heal but wouldn’t completely disappear.

She was not a vain person, she knew that she was a ‘plain Jane’ as her fellow peers murmured when they thought she was not around, but this just cemented that fact. No one from the opposite sex would want someone with a damaged body like hers. She cried that night and for several nights that followed whenever she thought about it. She had finally broken that vicious cycle of thoughts when she thought of Sirius. He had lost his life and left her best friend alone. But he wasn’t alone, was he? He had her, Ron, the Weasley’s, she knew he would never be alone. She realised that her plights seemed petty in comparison to her friend and it would be petty to even think about it.

She knew that this year would be tough on them all, especially Harry. Voldemort was back and Harry’s emotions were running high and was gradually getting the better of him. There was never a quiet year at Hogwarts and she most definitely did not expect this year to be any different.

“Penny for your thoughts?” a voice startled her.

“Oh, Luna. You startled me” she said unconsciously touching her scar once again.

“I didn’t mean to. Did you know there are a lot of wrackspurts here? I could see them following you, so I came to make sure that you are okay. Are you okay Hermione?” she asked dreamily and Hermione looked at the strange girl standing before her. Really looked at her. Luna Lovegood was many things and it was still a wonder how she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. She was also a lonely soul, reminding her of Harry in so many ways.

She sighed but smiled at the girl, “I am fine Luna, thank you for asking. I just came out here to catch up on some reading” she said holding up the said book.

“Has your wound healed?” she asked oblivious to the older girl’s reaction.

Hermione froze, taken back to the night she was struck down by Dolohov, the night that gave her sleepless nights throughout her summer hols. ‘You should have never gone with Harry. Logic has never let you down before, Harry has finally paid the price for his impulsiveness. He hardly ever listens to reason. Does he even value your opinions? or Your friendship?’ The nagging voice in her head spoke.

“Hermione, if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here. This year will be the year you finally learn your place in what’s to come, new opportunities and friendships are coming. Old ones are about to be tested. Life changing decisions will have to be made” she said cryptically before leaving the older girl who had momentarily lost the ability to speak.

She looked on at the receding figure and thought about her words, what could she mean? It didn’t matter though, choosing not to dwell on it further. She was a creature who relied on facts and logic and not that of one who believes in the mystical powers of divination.

“This just came for you, mum said that I should give it you” Ginny said handing her a letter with a seal that she did not recognize. Hermione accepted it gratefully and tucked it away in her book.

“Well aren’t you going to open it?” she probed, and Hermione said she would later.

“So, what did Loony Lovegood want?” Ginny asked looking at the blond-haired girl chasing a butterfly across the field.

“Nothing really, she was just looking for some creature, which I’m pretty sure does not exist” she responded, and Ginny laughed before they both headed back to the Burrow.

\-------------------------------------------(No Longer)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had entered the Hogwarts express and found an empty compartment, after settling down she made her way to the prefects meeting. She sat down and pulled out a book for lite reading until the door opened and in came the Slytherin Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass. She stood opposite Hermione nodding at the brunette before settling down.

“Congratulations on becoming prefect” she offered her felicitations to the Slytherin, who gave her a half smile.

“You and I both know that you were a sure in. If you did not get in, then what chance did the rest of have, nevertheless Congratulations Granger” she responded, and Hermione chuckled accepting her wish.

The rest of the prefects fell in and most were still trying to come to terms how Ron had made prefect and Harry hadn’t. This year the schedules had changed and inter house patrols were introduced; surprisingly, Hermione had been paired with Daphne Greengrass and Ron with Pansy Parkinson. He had definitely made his feelings known about the situation, the Heads explained that he could always turn in his badge and leave if he was that unhappy with the changes, which seemed to have nullified the red head.

“Can you believe Dumbledore allowed this?” Ron moaned as they entered their compartment.

“Perhaps it’s a good change, promoting house unification” Hermione said sitting beside Harry, who looked agitated.

“What do you think mate? House unification or has Umbridge left a lasting impression on Dumbledore?” Ron asked and Harry scoffed.

“Who knows? Besides, it will give you guys a chance to keep an eye on Malfoy” and Hermione groaned.

“This obsession you have about Malfoy is going to end badly. Why are you so hell bent on proving he’s up to something?” Hermione asked

“He could be just his usual ferret self, doing ferret things” Ron added.

“He’s up to no good, I can feel it” Harry said, and Hermione unconsciously touched her scar again after hearing Harrys words.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who do you think this book belongs to?” Ron asked with a mouth stuffed with mash.

“I have no idea” Harry said as they scanned the book and Hermione chastised Ron for speaking with his mouth full.

“Here, the Half Blood Prince” Hermione read pointing to the inscription.

“Look at the notes he’s written down, it’s brilliant” Harry said in awe reading the book.

“That’s cheating Harry. I think you should hand it in” Hermione said stubbornly, and Ron scoffed.

“Why? Harry is entitled to use the book as and when he needs it, notes and all. Will you snitch on Harry to Snape like you did with McGonagall?” Hermione blanched at the comment and stood up and slammed her book on the table. Her magic was palpable and cracked around her.

“Ron, how could you say?” she spat looking to Harry for support, but he looked between the two and said nothing. Hermione took his silence as his agreement and with that she turned and left. How could Ron say something like that. What she had done back then was for Harry’s safety! She would do it again in a heartbeat. This was not going to end well, deductively she knew it. It was no co-incidence; Voldemort, Harry’s obsession with Malfoy, all of it. Every year it was something new and she hoped that this book would be different, but deep down she knew otherwise.

Harry used the book to his advantage, to win over Slughorn but at the same time alienated her. She had been trying to be supportive, but she could not hold in it any longer. He no longer came to her for help with potions and it hurt a bit, but she would burst if she did not say anything to Harry about the book. It was not right.

“Harry, that book is trouble. You know it’s cheating” Hermione said softly as they sat in ‘their’ corner.

“It’s not” he defended.

“He created a spell out of spite Harry. Something to do harm to someone. How could you call this normal?” she asked pointing to a spell in the book.

“Lay off him Hermione, you’re peeved ‘coz he’s running circles around you in potions”

“Again Ron, out of context and you both are missing the point completely” she cried.

“Give it a rest Hermione. I can’t believe you think so little of me that I would actually use this spell” Harry glowered and stood to leave.

“I don’t Harry but you don’t understand” she tried but he wasn’t having any of it.

“Nice going Hermione” Ginny spat and left after him.

She cried herself to sleep that night, it was as if she did not know Harry anymore. Their friendship was falling apart. It was at that moment Luna’s words came to the forefront, “Though this year will be the year you finally learn your place, new opportunities and friendships are coming. Old ones are about to be tested. Life changing decisions will have to made.” There was no way this would mean her and Harry she thought.

Was her friendship with Harry ending? No that could not be. New friendships? Daphne, Justin, and Luna? She had been spending an obscene amount of time with them since Ron had mentioned the broom incident. They did not pick on her studying habits, in fact they voluntarily stuck around when their allocated project time was over.

Luna, Daphne and Justin had introduced her to diverse ways of thinking outside the box, it was mutually beneficial group of friends?. She understood now why Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, behind all the weirdness, she was a smart girl. Daphne was brilliant in her own way not to mention she had in-depth knowledge of Wizarding laws and traditions. She came from a line of pure bloods and House Greengrass was one of the Noble houses.

Justin was a muggle born like her, he was intelligent and his family were influential in the Muggle world. He was brilliant at Arithmancy and taught her a few things about Ancient Runes as well. All in all, they were a brilliant team for the purpose they were called.

She had promised to always help Harry after he had saved her from the troll, but it seemed that he didn’t need her or their friendship as much and it stung. Friendship was a two way street, she knew Harry had a lot more on his plate, which was understandable but a little support when it came to the third of their trio would have been nice from time to time.

“Perhaps he doesn’t value your friendship the way he does the Weasley’s. When had he ever spent time alone with you willingly? Fourth year does not count, you stood by him when Ron abandoned him, he had no choice but to stay by your side. The moment Ron came around you were forgotten once again Hermione. Admit defeat before you get hurt. Harry will never care for you the way you do him, move on from this before it’s too late” that nagging voice in her head reasoned. “Complex decisions indeed” she murmured before falling into a restless sleep.

Harry had finally accomplished his mission and told them about the Horcruxes at that Hermione blanched. Neither noticed her stiffness as Harry continued his account.

“So, he has created these soul anchors to make him immortal?” Ron asked and Harry nodded.

Ron and Hermione listened to Harry talk about his new mission with Dumbledore until Ron motioned his certain call.

“You’re rather quiet about this Hermione? Are you okay? Are We okay?” Harry asked and she looked up and only then noticed that they were alone.

“I’m fine and I think we are but these days I don’t really know” she said getting up to leave.

“I noticed you don’t hang around with Ron and I as much, are you still angry about the book?” he asked and sighed.

“It was never about the book Harry. All I care is about your wellbeing Harry, when have I not?” she snapped and turned to him.

“I’m surprised you actually noticed that I haven’t been around as much. I have been focusing on my studies a lot more and I actually have a formed a study group and you know what, I ….. never mind. Goodnight Harry” she turned and stalked off to the girl’s dormitory.

Harry was stunned, he stared blankly at the empty space where she stood moments ago. He wondered what he done to make her think that. Had he pushed her away so much that she didn’t even care about the fact that Voldemort had spilt his soul and bound himself to the mortal realm? If Hermione did not care, then who would?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat in the common room with his head hung low, he was caving in on himself.

“Hermione now is not the time” Ron spoke as Hermione walked towards them fuming.

“Shut it Ron! I warned you, both of you but you made me the villain!” she spat.

“Get off or high horse Hermione, this isn’t about you” Ginny started but before Hermione could respond she spoke.

“Give it a rest, Hermione!” Ginny said and Harry was so amazed, so grateful, he looked up. By the sound of it Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable curse, you should be glad Harry had something good up his sleeve!”

“Well I’m glad Harry wasn’t cursed!” said Hermione, clearly stung. “But you can’t call that sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it’s landed him! And I’d have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match - ”

“Oh, don’t start acting as though you understand Quidditch,” snapped Ginny. “You’ll only embarrass yourself.”

Hermione looked at Harry and sighed in defeat, “I warned you Harry. It seems nothing I say to means much these days” she said looking at the trio, she turned and walked up to the dormitory in tears.

She only before reaching her bed did she realise she had left her bag in the common room and turned to retrieve when she heard snickers, “How do you guys put up with her? She is a nightmare. Ginny spoke and they laughed.

“Don’t worry Harry, everything will work out. I’m sure we will win the game this weekend” she battered he eyes at him.

They actually laughed at her expense. They were her friends and yet they never…. “I’m done with this” she muttered and walked off, forgetting about her bag.

\----------------------------------------------------(HP)----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been feeling terrible about the incident in the common room the night before, so he waited for Hermione to come down to the common room to apologise. He told her he would never use that stupid spell and he did. Sure, he did not need her condescension, but she was hurt, he could see it. He thought about their conversation the previous night and felt like a bell end for not stopping it.

He waited and waited but she never came. Ron eventually came down and Harry asked him to go on without him. He saw her dormmates and asked them if they had seen her, “she left early this morning”

He sighed and went to great hall hoping he would catch her there and to his disdain, she was not. He looked around and noticed Luna smiling at him sympathetically before leaving the great hall with Greengrass falling in with the Ravenclaw.

“Aren’t you hungry mate?” Ron asked with a mouth stuffed with sausage. Harry sighed and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

“I heard Draco was released from the infirmary last night” Ginny whispered and Harry winced.

“It’s not your fault Harry, he had it coming” Ginny said placing a hand on his shoulder and Harry for the first time felt uncomfortable being in her presence.

“Has anyone seen Hermione?” he asked changing the topic and Ron shrugged.

“Probably with her head stuck in a book up in the library” she scoffed and with that Harry took his leave. He needed to speak to Hermione.

He walked into the library, scanned the area and spotted her sitting with the duo that had left the Great hall earlier. He made his way but stopped short when someone blocked his path, slightly irritated he looked up and came face to face with a Badger.

“Where are you going Potter?” Justin asked.

“Out of my way Finch-Fletchley, I need to speak to Hermione” he spoke looking at the trio at the back but to the ‘Puff but he refused to budge.

“Stay away from her! You and your Weasels have hurt her enough” he hissed stepping into Harry’s personal space.

“Who do you think you are?” Harry spat, staring him down.

“I am her friend, something that you haven’t been to her in a while. Something that even begs to question, have you ever considered her your friend at all, or did you just use her to help you in your crazy shenanigans around this school? Come to think of it, would you even have survived without her help?” he spat and Harry looked murderous. ‘This idiot is a second away from getting his ass hexed’, Harry thought. ‘How dare he speak about things he knows nothing about’

“Get out of here Potter and stay away from her, she doesn’t need the likes of you calling her a friend.” He hissed and his words tore away at Harry like a knife on butter.

‘Didn’t need him calling her his friend? Was he that bad of a friend to her?’ he looked at her and could see her puffed eyes and knew he could tell she was crying.

“Hermione is a friend and I will do anything to protect her” Justin said before turning away and heading to the table.

Harry looked on as Daphne and Luna were actually successful in making Hermione smile by something they read, he was a fool and a lousy friend. He stood there and stared. Hermione looked up and found him staring and her smile instantly dissipating.

She excused herself and steeled herself as she made her way to him, “Potter” she spoke and instantly his heart had frozen over. Hermione had never addressed him by his last name.

“Is there something you need?” her voice calm had no warmth in it.

“I….I’m sor….” He started but she wasn’t having it, they were cut off by Madam Pince who had shushed them.

“Can we talk?” he asked pointing towards the door, she hesitated but nodded in assent.

“Look Hermione, I’m sor….”

“Listen Potter, if you are here to apologise, then forget it. You have nothing to apologise for” she said before turning back to the library.

Harry gripped her hand and pulled her back, “Hermione what’s going on? Why are you being like this?” he growled.

“Being like what?”

“I don’t know, cold? Calling me Potter?”

“Isn’t that customary in the wizarding world?”

“Yes, probably but for strangers and in meetings but not friends”

“Friends? That is rich. What do you really want Harry? Do you need my help for something that you got yourself in without thinking about the consequences? Good old Hermione, always there to help whenever I’m stuck in a rut. That’s all she’s ever good for anyways” She scoffed.

“Hermione I ….” He was at a loss for words.

“Save it Harry, I’m tired of being your doormat when it comes to the Weasley’s. Have you ever taken me seriously? Because if you had, you would never have been half the things you get yourself in. I was ecstatic when I first came to Hogwarts, I finally thought I was in place where I belonged. I could make friends and learn. But instead I get bullied and almost got clobbered by a troll.”

“Just when I finally thought I made friends when you save me from the Troll, I was wrong. All I had to endure was constant ridicule form Ron. You know what, at least Ron stood up for me against Malfoy but you Harry, the one person I considered closest to me, sat and let me get insulted time and time again” She panted finally getting everything she had been carrying, off her chest.

“Hermione that’s not true” he choked looking at her as if he’d been slapped.

“Really Harry? I was there when you laughed at me in the common room, even though I was right all along and you sat there and said nothing. I was your biggest cheerleader Harry, when everyone called you a liar and a cheat, I was the only one who stood by you! When you said Voldemort was back, I believed you. Even when I knew the trip to the department of Mysteries was a trap, I still went with you! Even almost at the cost of my own life!” she cried and again unconsciously touched her scar.

“Instead of asking how my recovery went, you attacked us for not contacting you all summer. Harry, I tried. I did. Do you not think I cared for Sirius? I was there that night when we saved him! Even after you shunned me for months! I went back in time to save your Godfather Harry! Just for you! And what does Hermione get, nothing” she sighed in defeat.

“I get Harry it; you care more about Weasley’s than me and it’s okay. Ron was your first friend after all and I was just someone you inherited and had to endure. You were my best friend Harry, but I think it’s best that we forget the past and move on from this. Friendship is a two-way street, and this hurts too much. I can’t do this anymore. Thank you for saving my life Harry and thank you for putting up with me. Goodbye Harry” she said wiping away the tears from her cheeks before turning to the library.

Harry was cold, he had hurt her so deeply that she willing ended their friendship because of it. He had taken advantage of her kindness, monopolised her time. He laughed at her, he abandoned her. She was right, he had used her. He was a terrible friend and it stung. He walked away from the library and knew he had to do something to prove she was wrong but then again, how many times was Hermione wrong? He had to take some time out to lick his wounds but all he knew was that he had to try to rectify this situation. She was wrong and would have to prove it. He had to speak to Ron about their attitude toward her.

\-----------------------------------------------------(HP)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gryffindor had won their match and when Harry entered the common room after his detention, he found the celebrations in full swing. What he hadn’t expected was Ginny throwing herself at him and kissing him smack dead in the middle of common room. He was thrilled that he got a snog out of her but did not appreciate the public gesture more so because she was still with his housemate.

After having the air sucked out of him, he looked around the common room and noticed the not so friendly looks he received from his peers. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach, something he hadn’t felt since the fourth year, when his name had been thrown from the Goblet of fire. He excused himself and headed to the dormitory.

Over the next few days, he endured more glares and murmurs not only from his housemates but from the Snakes as well. The attack on Draco was a slight against them. Ron on the other hand told him to pay no mind to them, that they were jealous. 

Ginny continued to cling him more often and it was beginning to peeve him off and whenever he brought up Hermione, she would dismiss the idea as laughable, ‘She is being overly dramatic. I think she likes the attention. She will return with her books to nag you about your homework soon enough Harry. Don’t worry about it.’

Except she didn’t and it didn’t help that Hermione wasn’t fazed by what he was going through and was always sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her new ‘friends’ and went about it as if he didn’t exist. She looked better, healthier even. There was something about the aura around the quartet, they were serious above everything all the time. Luna was what surprised him the most, the usually eccentric girl was somber most of the time, especially when they were talking. Hermione had successfully erased their friendship from existence.

It hurt, badly. He was so accustomed to having her reassure him when the world turned on him. He tried on several occasions to speak to her and apologise but she evaded him. Even with the use of his map. He suspected that she was picking some unpleasant habits from Greengrass. He just wished she would get over this phase as Ginny called and come back to her friends, to him. He missed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had noticed Hermione was not around and her ‘friends’ looked anxious. His map didn’t reveal her location either. It didn’t help his curiosity when her dorm mates said she hadn’t been to her bed and that her things had been untouched. The alarms in his head had begun to go off, she could be in trouble. Ron helped to an extent, but his time was occupied with Lav and Ginny was no help, in fact Harry found her to be downright annoying. It didn’t help that the Gryffindor house was divided because of Ginny’s apparent relationship with him and her subsequent breakup with Dean.

He knew that his head of house would know something, so he waited patiently after class to speak to her.

“Professor, I wondered if I might have a word?” he asked as the stoic witch placed her glasses on the table before looking at Harry.

He fidgeted under her scrutiny before finally speaking, “Professor, I wanted to ask if you knew where Hermione was. She hasn’t been seen or heard of in a few days” Harry asked and McGonagall watched the young man before her. She knew all about the falling out they had, Hermione was off course her favourite student.

“I was informed that you and Miss Granger were no longer friends and it should be no concern of you as to where she is” she started and Harry blanched, ‘Great even, McGonagall knows about your fight’

“Professor, Hermione and I are friends, it’s just that we had a misunderstanding over something trivial. As far I’m concerned, Hermione is still one of my best friends” he almost growled.

“Trivial? Mr Potter I would hardly call what happened trivial. In fact, I would thing that Miss Granger was carrying all these insecurities throughout her time here. And like quietly frankly I wouldn’t blame her, considering I’ve seen first-hand Mr Weasley’s dismal of Miss Granger” she spoke staring Harry down, making feel like that little boy Vernon Dursley verbally abused.

“I’m sorry to have bothered you Professor” he dismissed himself, unable to withstand another verbal backlash from his Head of house over his treatment of Hermione.

“Potter” she called had Harry stopped mid step but refused to meet her gaze, if she did then she would have seen the unshed tears in his eyes.

“Miss Granger is away on personal leave. There was a family emergency” she spoke softly and Harry nodded, he could hear the sadness in her voice.

“Thank you, Professor” he mumbled and left in a hurry.

Hermione didn’t arrive back at Hogwarts until the night of Dumbledores death. Harry had been correct; Malfoy allowed the Death Eaters into the castle and Snape had killed Dumbledore. He was the half blood prince.

At Dumbledore’s funeral, Harry spotted Hermione with the trio and their conversation looked intense. He was curious to find out more, he needed to speak to her just once more before he left Hogwarts for the Horcrux hunt. He needed to know that she meant more to him that he could vocalise.

At Kings Cross, Ginny was holding onto him and he tried several times to break free, but it was in vain. “Ginny, listen to me, whatever this is you think that’s between, us ends now. It was fun while it lasted but things are about to get real. You need to be safe and that’s with your family” he spoke but it seemed the youngest Weasley didn’t take kindly to rejection.

“Excuse me, we are together whether you like it or not. This is foolishness Harry, Dumbledore had everything in order, we are safe here in Hogwarts” Harry couldn’t believe the immaturity of the girl before him.

“GINNY! DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD! NO ONE IS SAFE! HE WILL COME FOR ME AND I WILL NOT LET ANYONE ELSE DIE BECAUSE OF ME! I have a mission to accomplish and I have to do it alone” he finished and she batted her eyes at him and smiled.

“You’re doing this for my safety, that’s really romantic Harry. I will wait for you to return and we can start off where we left off” she said kissing him on the cheek and walked away.

‘What did I get myself into?’ he thought as he watched her walk away with a bounce in her step. Hermione caught his peripheral vision. He turned and caught her hug Luna and Daphne; he couldn’t help gritting his teeth when he saw Finch-Fletchley return her hug and kissed her on the cheek. The ‘Puff had the audacity to smile sweetly at her. He had a good mind of going over there and wiping that smile off his face.

He couldn’t control his feet as he walked over, determined to do carry out what he had envisioned only to be blocked by Neville who had wished her well and received a hug in return. “Stay safe guys. You know what we have to do” he heard her tell trio before she turned to leave only to run into him.

“Hermione” he greeted in a soft voice and she jumped back as though she stepped on a firecracker.

“Potter” she responded once she regained her composure and he gave her a sad smile.

“You were away from Hogwarts for some time, I asked McGonagall about your absence and she had verbal diarrhoea telling me how bad of a friend I was to you. I agree, but I didn’t know how detrimental it was to you and for that I apologise. It seems that everyone I get close to ends up hurt or dead in some way and I wouldn’t handle that if happened to you. I may not be the best at expressing myself or reading people’s emotions and that is a flaw on my part, but I do appreciate and care for you Hermione. I admit that I could have protected you better and it will always be one of my greatest regrets.”

“I’m telling you this because I may never see you again, I’ve been tasked to search for the Horcruxes and to destroy them and then it would just him. Take care Hermione, you may no longer consider me your friend and I totally understand and accept your decision but you are still my best friend” he said and stepped forward and did something he had never done before, he hugged the stunned witch, who’s eyes were wide as saucers.

“I’ll miss you Hermione, take care” he whispered and gently pulled away reluctant to let go of the witch who was never shy to show him affection. He inhaled her scent and it calmed him, like all the times she did, her mere presence did that to him. How could I have not known how important she was to me? he thought and kissed the side of her mouth, lingering longer than considered proper before walking away from her.

Hermione watched him walking away her fingers lightly touching the spot his lips where a few seconds ago. ‘He…Harry…kissed me’


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat on his bed and couldn’t contain the hurt and disappointment he was feeling. Dumbledore was dead! The future looked bleak. He didn’t have a plan, all he knew was that he needed to find and destroy the Horcruxes, how, when and where, he didn’t.

He looked at the picture of his parents and once again chastised himself for impulsively kissing Hermione. He hadn’t meant to but everything about that moment felt right. The more he thought about it the more things became clearer to him.

His relationship with Hermione had always been platonic and she was his go to person. Whenever he needed help, when he needed a shoulder to lean on, someone he could speak his mind to. She had been the first person to hug him and she had kissed him on his cheek that time in forth year. He never felt uncomfortable when Hermione was affectionate towards him, in-fact he revelled in it.

Her soft lingering touches where much warmer and more welcoming than Ginny’s and his kiss with Hermione was, for the lack of a better word, a revelation. It was something that he hadn’t experienced in his short life. It may have been a simple peck, but he felt much more than he did when he snogged Ginny or Cho.

He always thought of her as one of the guys and disregarded her feelings in the same manner he would his mates. He knew she was beautiful, the Yule ball proved that. He wouldn’t admit out loud, but she had a nice chest and her bottom was easy on the eyes as well. These few months when he watched her, he noticed other things about her as well, like her hair. He loved the way it smelt; it had a life of its own but recently she had done something to it that made it fall into gentle layers. It was mesmerising to look at especially when she walked. She walked with more of a swing in her step and he doubted that she noticed. He felt like a stalker.

It was almost taboo to think about Hermione in that way but now he realised it was not a terrible thing especially when the distance put things perspective. ‘Did she think of me like that?’ he wondered. He smiled thinking back on a conversation that made him flush, “Oh, come on, Harry, It’s not Quidditch that’s popular, it’s you! You’ve never been more interesting, and frankly, you’ve never been more fanciable.”

‘Was she trying to tell me something? That stupid book and his inability to read people’ he muttered

‘Did he full on fancy her? Hermione!? Did he want to date her or focus on their mending their friendship? Could he pursue either of that now that Voldemort was back?’ All these thoughts bombarded him and it was a welcomed distraction.

\------------------------------------------------------(HP)-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron walked into the Ministry atrium, Polyjuiced to retrieve the locket that had somehow ended on Umbridge’s person. Ron hadn’t offered Harry much confidence when he suggested the idea after Mungs had revealed that he had sold the locket.

After much debate Harry had made up his mind, Ron reluctantly agreed to help him. Harry was adamant at first, insisting that it was not going to be an easy task and there was no knowing how long it would take. He wished Hermione were there, she would know what to say and she would have probably planned it all out by then.

They watched carefully as the trial took place. Umbridge was torturing the woman on trial and Harry watched on in rage, unable to do anything about it. He noticed several other people with similar expressions. He stared at the woman in the gallery opposite him and there was something awfully familiar about her, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it though. He averted his gaze when she looked up and caught him staring.

He didn’t have time to dwell as the said lady had stunned Umbridge in the back and pandemonium ensued in the chamber. He jumped into action and attempted to retrieve the locket from the pink toad only to come face to face with the woman who had stunned Umbridge. She stopped and stared at him curiously. She scanned his face and he froze when she looked at the spot his scar usually glared and then her eyes met his once more. She tilted her head to the door, he assumed that she wanted him to follow her out. It was a risk but right now he didn’t have choice, the chamber would be surrounded by Auror’s and they needed to get out. He nodded his assent and let go of the locket, which she quickly shoved in her bag before firing a series of spells at the guards. He followed suit as they made a break for the Floo. She gripped his hand and he grabbed onto Ron before they disappeared into the flames.

They were thrown to the ground and Harry groaned, he sat up and reached for his wand, he scanned the area for woman and found her hovering over Ron and she wasn’t alone. He went into hyperdrive getting up, “Get away from him?” he growled pointing his want at the woman.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” the male companion spoke, distracting Harry enough for the woman to disarm Harry and cast a quick Incarcarous his way. He fell to the ground and struggled to get free. “Resistance is futile. Now if you don’t mind your friend has been splinched, we need to tend to him then we’ll deal with you” the woman spoke as she and her companions tended to Ron, who was writhing in pain.

Harry couldn’t stand hearing Ron’s howls of pain, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?” he screamed and then everything went still.

“WEASLEY?” the male companion said in shock and Harry knew that meant the Polyjuice had worn out and they were in serious trouble.

“POTTER?” and Harry grit his teeth.

“I can’t believe this” the man said looking to the woman who had an unreadable expression, staring down at Harry.

“Who are you?” Harry demanded.

“You’ll know soon enough” the man said releasing Harry from the spell.

Harry hurriedly stood up and ran to Ron who was now laying in a cot, sporting a sling around his arm. He sighed in relief, his friend was okay and remembered he had an audience.

“Who are you?” he asked once more turning the man.

But before the man could respond they were interrupted by two pops of apparition. Harry was instantly taken aback, “Luna?” he asked in confusion.

“Hello Harry, the whackspurts have followed you here too. You need to get rid of them soon” she said nonchalantly before walking to the woman. Harry had to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor as his watched the effects of Polyjuice ebb away from the people before him.

“Hermione?” he said in wonder as Hermione nodded


	6. Chapter 6

“Flashback”

She snuck away to the orchard whilst everyone retired to the lounge after supper. She threw up a few wards and made sure the place was secure before breaking the seal of the letter she had received earlier. ‘The Order’ had sent her the briefing of her first mission. She gobbled every word in the letter.

‘Miss Granger,

Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix.

We cannot express our gratitude that you have chosen to fight the incoming darkness. We have much to do in limited time. We have dire need for research, and you have been chosen, together with four other fellow Hogwarts students for this mission. You cannot divulge any information to anyone, and this includes your closest friends. The nature of this mission is extremely sensitive and in the could put not only yourself but those around you in jeopardy.

Once again, I have to emphasise the need for secrecy about this mission.

A meeting has been scheduled at a later date to acquaint yourself with your team and will be communicated accordingly.

Regards,

A.P.B Dumbledore, Leader: Order of the Phoenix’

She had met with the new team at the beginning of term and they immediately hit it off. She had to acclimatise to not sharing information with the boys. Initially it was difficult but then it became easier as Harry began pushing her away. When Dumbledore had spoken about the research regarding Horcruxes, she almost caved and to tell Harry but as Dumbledore said, the less he knew the better.

Under different circumstances, she would have revelled in the added information she was researching. Learning all about ancient magic was an experience on its own. Daphne had been surprisingly helpful. She and Luna were pureblood and offered more insight to the Wizarding world, she learnt more from them in their brief time together than she ever had with the Weasley’s. She cared for the Weasley’s; they had been their surrogate family in the Wizarding world but sometimes their limited divulgence of Wizarding world information sometimes left them at a disadvantage. She knew that whatever Dumbledore planned, had to be done furtively and meticulously.

She threw herself into the mission and had made a lot of headway. With Dumbledore’s influence, she had been given access to Dark magic literature in Austria and Bulgaria. The mission only allowed one of them to travel and it was unanimously agreed by the trio that Hermione would be best suited for the trip.

She had a fair bit of success upon her return but was welcomed with the devasting news of her nan’s passing. She was given a portkey to France, where she met her parents. While there, she had the opportunity to meet an old friend of Dumbledore’s, Nicolas Flamel. He was taken by her brilliance and even commented that she had much to give the Wizarding World, yet she was barely an adult, which left her blushing. He had handed her a few books which had insight that would help them along.

When she returned, it was too late, Dumbledore had been murdered, Hogwarts was no longer safe and from what she gathered, Harry was ultimately right, Draco was up to no good.

This fuelled her desire to get rid of the soul anchors and with that she and her team had planned to go rogue. Technically their mission had been over but with Dumbledore’s passing. And with him gone they were no longer safe to pursue it. They needed to use their resources and go after it.

Dumbledore’s solicitor had contacted her and left her his copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. He had also given her his diary and a vial containing Harry’s conversation with Slughorn. And a letter giving details about the possible Horcruxes. The diary had been destroyed, so too was the ring. She had shown the book to her friends and Luna at once noticed the deathly hallows symbol. Hermione threw herself into researching it like a dog on a bone.

She knew that Harry had the Cloak, the Elder wand looked similar to Dumbledore’s, which just left the Resurrection stone. If Dumbledore left this bit of information to her, it only meant one thing, the story was true and Harry being related to the Peverell brothers, made him the heir to the deathly hallows. They needed to help Harry get the remaining items before Voldemort got his hands on them.

Hermione and the team were lucky enough to stumble on Mung, who at an Order meeting, mumbled something about selling a replica of Salazar’s locket to a fool in the Ministry. Daphne then added that her father mentioned something about Umbridge gloating about the acquisition of a piece of history an ugly locket.

It was then, they set a plan into motion they needed to retrieve the locket at whatever the cost.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Potter’

Harry turned to the ‘Puff he recently started to detest.

“What is going on here?’ Harry asked and looked at the quartet.

“We are on a mission to destroy the Horcruxes’ Daphne spoke up and Harry did a double take, staring at her comically.

“How?” he choked.

“Dumbledore” Justin spoke next.

“He had us work together to find more information and possible ways destroy them” Luna added. Harry had listened to them explaining their involvement and noticed that Hermione had remained aloof, staring at the offending piece of jewellery.

“So, what is your plan Potter?” Daphne asked annoyed at the boy who lived, who was quietly staring at Hermione.

“Plan?” he broke out broke out of his reverie.

“Yes, plan to locate and destroy them? You do have one, don’t you?” Justin raised an eyebrow in scepticism.

“I don’t have it fully mapped out yet, but we are playing it by ear” he mumbled and this brought Luna up short.

“Harry, this isn’t the time to wing it, you have been getting by these years with no small help from Dumbledore and Hermione, you can’t expect the same to happen now” she chastised him and he was taken aback by her outburst.

“Well Dumbledore didn’t give me much to go on, but he did you lot” he growled.

“Now’s not the time to be jealous Potter” Daphne scoffed then turned to Hermione.

“So, what do we do now, we can’t leave them here, we pretty much have the same mission. We could use him. Though Weasley, I’m not so sure about him, I mean what does he offer? Apart from his bottomless pit he calls a stomach. We would be out of supplies by the end of the week” she snarled thinking about Ron’s ghastly eating habits.

“We could just cut our losses and let them both go” Justin added earning him a deathly glare from Harry.

“We need the sword of Gryffindor” Hermione looked up and found four pairs of confused eyes staring at her.

“What?” they asked in tandem.

“The Sword of Gryffindor, Dumbledore said that it was the only artifact that Voldemort couldn’t taint. Plus, The Diary was destroyed by the venom of the Basilisk” she explained.

“The sword is Goblin-made and Goblin-made items absorb anything that makes them stronger” Daphne spoke as the realisation hit.

‘Exactly, so when Potter used the Sword of Gryffindor to kill Slytherin’s Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, it was imbued with the power of basilisk venom” Hermione finished looking at them with a smile on her face.

“You are brilliant Hermione, you know that?” Justin laughed and she blushed at the compliment. “I’m observant and a logical thinker” she laughed as Justin, Daphne and Luna hugged her.

All the while Harry stood, seething that the quartet had so easily figured out the way to destroy the locket and worse of all they all seemed to have genuinely forged a strong bond amongst them. All he had was Ron, who was hesitant to come along in the first place. He watched as Justin, hugged Hermione for the second time. He was glowering at that point.

“How do we get the sword?” Justin sobered.

“That’s a good question Justin” Luna added.

“How did you get the sword to kill the basilisk back in second year?” Daphne asked looking between Harry and Hermione. Hermione glanced at Harry, who snapped out of his stupor when he realised what they were asking about.

“The hat. Fawks brought me the hat. It was empty at first but then I stuck my hand in and out came the sword” he frowned.

“Off course, ‘The Sword of Gryffindor came to those who needed it most’” Harry and Hermione finished together staring at each other. Harry smiled at her and she couldn’t help the small smile that crept on her face.

“Are they going to make eyes at each other or are we going to get the hat?” Daphne snorted and Luna smiled serenely.

“How do we get the hat?” Justin asked after reading a page from Hogwarts, A history.

“It’s in Dumbledore’s office… No wait, Snape’s the Headmaster now” Daphne added.

“I could go back and retrieve it. I know a few secret passages that could get me there” Luna started.

“NO!” she was startled by the response she got from the group bar one.

“She’s right! I can go with her; I need to get Astoria out of there and my parents to safety” Daphne said.

“If that’s what you want Daph” Hermione steeled herself and nodded in assent.

“Wait! Hermione, you can’t let them do this! It’s too dangerous” Harry protested.

“They know what’s at stake Potter!” Justin stepped before Harry until Hermione placed a hand gently on his arm.

“We have been training for this Harry and we know the price we had to pay. They will be okay. I trust them with my life and I trust they will be safe” she said looking at the girls who stood tall and proud.

Harry looked at the three girls before him and he knew Hermione would not allow them to through with this if they didn’t know what they were doing. In fact the old Hermione would plan A through Z before she went with, but this girl before him just blew his mind.

“Fine, atleast take this” he said reaching for Ron’s backpack. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and handed it to Luna.

“Be safe” he said to the young Ravenclaw, who hugged him.

Before they departed, the quartet had s few parting words with each other.


End file.
